megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Astaroth
Astaroth (アスタロト, Asutaroto) is a recurring demon in the series. History According to the writings in The Lesser Key of Solomon, Astaroth is the twenty-ninth spirit listed in the Goetia. He is an exceptionally powerful Duke of Hell assisted by four demons; Amon, Barbatos, Rashaverak and Pruslas. He is depicted as a naked man with a dragon's hands, feet and wings, a secondry pair of angel's wings, wearing a crown, holding a serpent and riding a wolf. He can seduce men through laziness and vanity, make men wise in mathematical sciences and handicrafts, reveal hidden treasures, make men invisible and give them power over serpents. He is sometimes referred to as the prince of accusers and inquisitors, with powers to rival that of the great demons Bael or Beelzebub. His name is derived from the Canaanaite goddess Ashtoreth (or Astarte in Greek). Indeed, Astaroth frequently mentions that he wishes to return to being the fertility goddess Ishtar; an appropriate homage to the origin of his name. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Jashin Clan *Megami Tensei II: Maou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Maou Clan (Boss on LAW and NEUTRAL route) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Maou Clan (Boss) *Shin Megami Tensei if...: Maou Clan *Majin Tensei: Maou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Tyrant *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Class *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Along with Surt and Arioch, Astaroth is one of the three major sub-bosses of the last arc of the game and one of the most powerfull demons under Lucifer's orders that has taken control over the inferior part of the Great Cathedral. He appears defending the third floor basement, saying that "there's nothing more pitiful that the man who discards his individuality to willingly become a slave" (referring to the protagonist) before engaging the player in battle if he's not chaos aligned. This fight, however, is entire optional, as the player can choose to just take the stairs towards the next floor without having to enter Astaroth's room. After his defeat, he express his desire to regain the form of goddess Ishtar. In Chaos route, after locating the throne room of Asura in the last floor basement, the hero will need to go back to Astaroth's room, where he will give him the "Wings of Astaroth"--a valuable item needed so Asura can forge the "Devil Ring" and the fight against Michael and his followers become available. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' In Shin Megami Tensei II Astaroth disguise himself as Lucifer's avatar, Louis Cypher, and attack Aleph at Briatic Passage. When defeated, he realize Aleph's power as Messiah and requests Aleph to return him to the form of Ishtar. This allow player to fuse Maou Astaroth. When Aleph brings Astaroth to throne room in Binah, he is separated into Ishtar and Astar. Ishtar explain that YHVH forced her to fuse with Astar and become Astaroth long ago. Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Astaroth first appears after you defeat Inugami at Dark Tsukudo-cho mentioning he would like to challenge you to a battle in the future. In the Law and Neutral alignment Astaroth challenges you a battle near the end of the game, while he'll simply join you if your alignment is Chaos. If your alignment is Neutral or Chaos you will be able to fuse him after his second appearance. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' Gallery File:ASTAROT.png|Astaroth as he appears in Devil Survivor Astar.gif|Sprite of Astar from DemiKids Astar Zombie.gif|Sprite of Astar Zombie from DemiKids astaroth.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children White Book. astarothzombie.JPG|Astaroth's zombie form in DemiKids. 800px-Astaroth2.jpg|Astaroth in Shin Megami Tensei II Astaroth.GIF|Astaroth in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei Astaroth2.GIF|Astaroth from Megami Tensei Astaroth.PNG|Astaroth's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei Astaroth.png|Astaroth in Shin Megami Tensei if... Astaroth3.PNG|Astaroth in Majin Tensei Astaroth4.PNG|Astaroth in Majin Tensei II Category:Maou Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Goetia Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Tyrant Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses